Together We Swim
by RECH2O
Summary: After a full moon fire places the girls in the hospital, Lewis makes a promise to never let anything happen to them again, but with all the new found troubles this might be a hard promise to keep. Trailar inside
1. Trailar

**Trailer: Together We Swim **

(Lewis and Cleo stand at an open door)

Lewis- I don't want to leave you

Cleo- We will be fine, go

(Fade to black, Sirens sound, see a fire)

(Lewis next to a bed, tears in his eyes)

Lewis- This is all my fault

**The fire was small…**

…**but the results are lasting **

(Show Cleo's face, show Rikki's face, show Emma's face)

**With…**

…**New powers…**

Rikki- Emma, how did you know?

…**New problems…**

Rikki's dad- my cousin is going to stay with us for a while

(see Barry Rolings)

…**New friends…**

Lewis- who are you?

Cleo- this is Allen

…**Unbelievable dangers…**

Emma and Rikki- Cleo!

…**And an impossible promise. **

Lewis- I promise that nothing will ever happen you three again

**Will things get better…**

Ash- Dud, You need to fix this

…**Or will these be the last days for the girls.**

(Rikki, Emma and Lewis stand by the ocean)

Lewis- Don't go

Emma- We need to do this

Rikki- You can't stop us

**Read to find out!**

(Ash and Lewis stand outside the Juice Net)

Ash- You can still do something

Lewis- What?

Ash- You know… help

_I have not been on for awhile so please review. _


	2. Chapter 1: Full moon mess

"I don't want to leave you," Lewis said looking Cleo in the eyes.

"We will be fine, go," Cleo said with a small smile.

**Chapter 1: The Full Moon Mess **

"We got everything?" Emma asked.

Rikki looked around Emma's living room and nodded slightly. The room's windows were covered and no light could get in.

Lewis and Cleo came down stairs. They were laughing about something that Emma and Rikki obviously missed.

"Everything is good upstairs," Lewis said after he stopped laughing.

"Good, I think we are ready for tonight," Emma said looking at her watch. "The moon should be rising in about 30 min."

As soon as Emma said this Lewis's phone rang. He answered it and then walked into the other room. Cleo walked over to where Rikki was standing and all three of them looked over at Lewis talking on his phone.

Once he got off the phone, Lewis walked back into the kitchen with an upset look on his face.

"Lewis, what's wrong?" Cleo asked.

"It's my brother. His babysitter quit and my mom has an important meeting tonight. I don't know what to do," Lewis said.

"Why don't you just watch him? We can handle ourselves," Rikki said.

Lewis looked from Rikki, to Emma, to Cleo. He had an uncomfortable feeling about leaving the girls but really had no choice.

"I don't want to leave you," Lewis said looking Cleo in the eyes.

"We will be fine, go," Cleo said with a small smile.

Lewis left Emma's at 7:48. At 8:21 things went terribly wrong.

Rikki sat to the left of Emma and Cleo to the right. Looking at each other and not saying a word, the girls sat around a stack of cards.

"Ok, I see your three jellybeans and raise you four chocolate kisses," Cleo said.

"I fold," Rikki said setting her two cards down.

"I need to get more candy," Emma said.

Rikki and Cleo started to laugh as Emma left the room.

When she got back the other two were gone. Emma searched the whole house and could not find the two girls. Then there was a large boom. Emma ran down stairs to see Rikki and Cleo lying unconscious on the living room flour. Then the moon's light hit her just as a fire started to spread across the house.

A neighbor saw the smooch and quickly called 911 thinking no one was home. Emma's parents got the next one. Then Cleo's dad and Rikki's dad got there calls. At last Lewis, Zane, and Ash got the call that the girls were in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2:Nothing Will be the Same

"This is all my fault," Lewis cried. "All mine."

**Chapter 2: Nothing will be the Same**

Lewis stood outside Cleo's hospital room. No one knew exactly what happened last night, and no body would. The whole night was a blur to anyone there and a mystery to anyone not.

"Don't beet yourself up about this, dude. You did what you had to. Everyone knows that," Ash said. "Everyone think that if you were there you too would be in the girls' condition."

"I know, but I still feel bad," Lewis said.

"Don't, there is little you could have done," Zane said.

"This is all my fault," Lewis cried. "All mine."

The other two boys had no response to this. They stayed quiet for the rest of their visit and did not speak to Lewis for the rest of the day.

Lewis still felt terrible no matter how many times everyone told him not to. He kept thinking things would have been better if he was there. All he could think about was that the whole incident was his fault.

After almost a week of being in the hospital, the girls were free to go. Lucky for them nothing happened to make people believe that something was different about them. It was a long five days and they were all happy to be free.

"Finally out of that prison," Rikki said to Emma and Cleo.

"With no one on our case. That is a total plus," Cleo said.

"So what really happened that night? I don't remember anything," Emma said.

"Yeah, it is totally weird," Cleo said.

The girls were quiet for a minute. Then Lewis came up and broke the silence.

"I knew I should not have left," Lewis said sitting down at the same table the girls were at.

"Lewis, you have heard it from everyone. This is not your fault. Please don't beet yourself up about this," Cleo told him.

"Ok…I won't but I am not leaving you from now on," Lewis said.

"Great," Rikki said sarcastically.

"So he lessons to her, but not me," Ash whispered in a voice no one could really hear.

"What was that, Ash?" Cleo asked.

"I did not hear him say anything," Emma admitted.

"Nether did I," Rikki said backing her up.

"I definitely heard him say something," Cleo said. "Must have been my imagination."

The other three agreed and left it at that, but she did hear him speak even if the others didn't. She did hear what she thought she heard and it would not end at that.


	4. Chapter 3:The cousin trouble

"Emma, how did you know?" Rikki asked.

**Chapter 3: The Cousin Trouble **

Rikki and Cleo walked trod Rikki's trailer. They both had forgotten that Cleo ever said anything about hearing something the other two didn't.

When they walked up to the trailer they both saw a black car sitting out front.

"Um… who is at my house?" Rikki asked.

Cleo gave her a don't-know look and they both ran the rest of the way over there as fast as they could.

When they got to the door Rikki's dad was standing there.

"Rikki, my cousin will be staying with us for a while." He told the girls.

Out of no where Barry Rolings came to the door. The girls stood there in horror. How could their enemy be staying with Rikki?

The two girls turned around and headed to Cleo's.

When they got there the two girls ran up to Cleo's room and shout the door.

"I am not staying with that evil crook. You can't make me," Rikki said.

"I wouldn't let you. What if he hurt you or tells your dad what you did?" Cleo said.

Both girls stayed quiet for a while. Nether girl knew what they were going to do about Barry at Rikki's.

After a while Cleo told Rikki that she could stay at her house that night and that they would talk with Emma and the boys in the morning.

In the morning the girls rushed to the Juice Net Café to see Emma.

"Emma, Emma, You'll never guess who is staying at my house," Rikki yelled over to Emma.

"Um… let me guess…Barry Rolings," Emma answered.

"Emma, how did you know?" Rikki asked.

"Wait that was right. I just saw that in a dream I had last night. You two ran up to me calling my name and told me to guess who was staying at your house and then you said that it was Barry Rolings. Then I woke up," Emma said.

"Creepy that is what just happened now," Cleo said.

"Want to know what was weirder?" Emma asked collecting up some empty cups. "You were wearing those exact outfits in my dream."

"Now that is creepy," Rikki admitted.

Just then Lewis ran up to the girls.

"Hey, what's up," he said.

"Well, Emma had a dream witch just happened and Barry Rolings is staying with Rikki," Cleo told him. "But other then that everything is great."

"How is any of that great? It's Creepy and scary," Rikki said.

"Well I am going to help fix this," Lewis said.

"Lewis you don't have to help us do anything," Emma said.

"Hey, I promise that nothing will ever happen to you three again," He said. "I promise."

After that he was off to who knows where. The girls watched him go back down the path that leads to the beach.

"We're in for it now," Rikki said thinking about Lewis's silly promise.


	5. Chapter 4:Friends and secreats

"You know Cleo, we shouldn't tell her yet," Emma said.

**Chapter 4: Friends and Secrets**

"Cleo, guess who is coming," Cleo's dad said as Cleo entered her house.

"Who?" Cleo asked startled by the greeting.

"Allen, remember him. You two were so close when you were little," Her dad reminded her.

"Right, I remember," Cleo said.

Allen and Cleo were the best of friends before the accident. They did every thing together, from playing on Cleo's dad's bout to messing up Allen's dad's paintings. But they had not seen each other since they were 8.

"That's great, Dad," Cleo said with a bit of an unknown feeling.

.

Emma and Rikki sat on Emma's bed. They were discussing what had happened with Emma earlier that day.

"So what you think is that I'm physic," Emma asked.

"Either that or your crazy, but I'm going with the first," Rikki said.

_O Rikki, what are we going to do with her _Emma thought.

"I heard that," Rikki said.

"I didn't say anything," Emma said confessed.

_Ok now we both are going crazy _Emma thought.

"Wow! I know you did not say anything but I definitely heard something," Rikki said.

"Really, what did you hear?" Emma asked.

"You, saying that we both were going crazy," Rikki said.

"Wow! That is exactly what I was thinking," Emma told Rikki.

"Ok your physic; I'm a mind reader, why couldn't I have this power the first time we were on Mako?" Rikki asked.

This at least got a small laugh out of Emma.

"If we have these new powers, what power doses Cleo have?" Emma asked.

"Ummmmm…" Rikki hesitated then said, "I don't know."

.

The door bell rang at Cleo's house. She took a beep breath and opened the door. A red headed boy stood at the door.

"Hey Kiki," He said hugging Cleo.

"Hey big Al," Cleo said back.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked taking his bag in the house.

"You know this and that. What about you?" Cleo asked.

"A lot and not much," He answered.

Cleo smiled and took him up to the guest room.

"So… what are you in to now?" Cleo asked.

"You know swimming, boats, surfing, I guess anything with water," Allen said unpacking his bag.

"Grrrreaaaat," Cleo ground.

"You hate water don't you?" He asked.

"Something like that," Cleo said.

"We'll change that by the end of my visit," Allen said.

"I doubt that," Cleo said smiling.

.

"This is creepy," Rikki said.

"Rikki this is series. We can't tell Cleo," Emma said.

"Why not?" Rikki asked.

"You know Cleo, we shouldn't tell her yet," Emma said.

"I get it, and I agree," Rikki said. "We should not tell her just yet."


	6. Chapter 5:bad news boy

"Who are you?" Lewis asked pointing to Allen.

"This is Allen," Cleo said shyly. "He's my old friend."

**Chapter 5: The Bad News Boy**

Cleo and Allen walked up to the Juice Net Café. Lewis was sitting across from Ash.

"Hey Lewis," Cleo called to him.

"Who are you?" Lewis asked pointing to Allen.

"This is Allen," Cleo said shyly. "He's my old friend."

"Old friend?" Lewis asked a bit uneasy.

"Yeah we played when we were 8-years-old when our dads talked," Allen said.

Lewis smiled as they walked away. Rikki and Emma came up behind them. They seemed just as confused as Lewis.

"Who was that with Cleo?" Emma asked.

"That was her old friend, Allen," Ash answered.

Lewis looked tense. He kept staring right at Allen. He seemed mad that that boy was here and hanging out with his girlfriend. If he had any say that boy would never get nearer Cleo.

"Lewis, are you ok?" Rikki asked.

"Fine, I'm just fine. Why? Do I seem tense? Because I'm not tense. I'm fine. Not worried," Lewis said as fast as he could.

Rikki gave Emma a he's-not-fine look. Emma nodded in agreement. They both looked back at Lewis who was still staring at Allen as he and Cleo left the Juice Net.

"That boy is bad news," he told the girls. "He is not a good boy and should not be hanging out with our sweet Cleo."

"Our?" Rikki, Emma, and Ash asked in a confused voice.

"Cleo, sweet, fragile, little, Cleo," Lewis clarified.

The girls and Ash looked at him like he was the nut of the world.

"He's bad News I tell you. Don't talk to him. Bad news all right," Lewis said as he left the others.

_Ok he's gone crazy _Ash thought.

Rikki nodded. Emma looked at her like Rikki was nuts herself.

"I think Lewis has definitely gone crazy," Rikki said.

"That was strange," Ash said. "I was just thinking that. What are you some kind of mind reader?"

Rikki nodded slightly. Emma nodded slightly to clarify. Ash looked at the girls like they were the nuts of the world.

"It's true. Ask Em," Rikki said.

Emma nodded again.

"I'm losing it," Ash said as he went back in to the kitchen.

The girls laughed as the watched him leave.

"So, Cleo, you still freaked from the accident. I got over it awhile ago. You know when I was 11," Allen told Cleo.

Cleo shoved her hand into the sand. She smiled at Allen and said, "You were not the one who fell into the ocean. I was. Any way I am not getting nearer the water. I don't care what you do to tempt me."

"Come on, Cleo. You can't live in fear all your life," Allen said.

"I am not living in fear. Ask anyone that knows me," Cleo said digging her hand deeper into the sand.

"Have your friends seen you nearer the water?" Allen asked.

"Yes, believe it or not, my friends have seen me nearer the water," Cleo told Allen as she freed her hand from the sand.

"And I doubt that. Please, Cleo, just put your feet in the water," Allen said.

Cleo looked down at the water. She got a freaked look on her face when she saw the waves crash onto the sand.

"No! I will not get nearer the water," Cleo yelled as she ran off.

Without knowing she ran right by Lewis's hiding spot. He had been spying on her and Allen ever since he left the Juice Net. So he had heard the whole conversation.

Once Cleo was out of sight, Lewis saw something he thought he wouldn't. Allen stood up and faced a man.

"Ok, so now that we know they are the girls what do we do?" Allen asked the man.

"Look, boy, this is your first. I've done many. Follow my lead and we'll win for shore. If not then you will be the one to lose. Got it," The man said.

Allen nodded. He had a scared look on his face. Lewis gasped. Allen was planning something bad.

_I knew it. Allen is a bad boy, a really bad boy. _ Lewis thought.


	7. Chapter 6: missing someone importent

"Cleo, Late, Never," Emma said with a scared look on her face.

"Em is right. Something is wrong," Rikki said.

**Chapter 6: Missing Someone Important **

Cleo sat on her bed reading. Kim was at a friend's while her father and Allen went night fishing. That meant Cleo was home alone that night.

Out of know were there was a crash. Cleo got up and opened her door.

"What are you…." Cleo said before being gagged.

"That's right Ocean Angle. Keep quiet. Don't make a sound," A boy said taking her by the arms.

Cleo pulled and pulled until she was tired. She was dragged to a car witch drove for along time before coming to a stop at the dock.

"See boy, that's how it's done," a man said. "Now for the others."

"We're missing someone. Where's Cleo?" Ash asked.

"Cleo, Late, Never," Emma said with a scared look on her face.

"Em is right. Something is wrong," Rikki said.

"We should go see what is up," Lewis said standing up and heading out of the Juice Net.

The others followed him out. They headed up the street to Cleo's house to see police cars out side of her house.

"Oh, girls, have you seen Cleo?" Cleo's dad asked them as the entered her house.

"No, not today. Why? Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"She is missing. No one can find her anywhere," Allen said.

"That's terrible," Rikki said.

"Really, the last place I saw Cleo was here last night," Emma said. "Rikki and I left at 8:30."

The police swarmed Cleo's house. They searched for anything that would give them information on where Cleo was. They came up to Lewis, Ash, Emma, Rikki, and Allen.

"May we ask you some questions?" one of the police asked.

They nodded. Then two of the police guided Emma to the den. Anther officer took Rikki to the kitchen. Lewis went to the front yard with another officer. Ash headed up stairs to be questioned by anther officer. Two more officers took Allen to the back yard.

"So you said that you and Rikki left here at 8:30. Where did you go?" One of the officers asked.

"It was 8:00. I went home. Why would I go anywhere else?" Emma answered.

"Right and do you remember if Cleo was happy or upset?"

"She was quit happy. Her sister was not," Emma said.

"Ok, just a few more," the second officer said.

"What are some of her strong points, like could she run fast, swim fast, hide well?" The officer questioning Rikki asked.

"Um, I guess she was an ok runner and pretty good hider. As for swimming, Cleo hated the water. Barley saw her nearer it," Rikki said fast.

"Right, so she never swam."

"That's right. Never got nearer even a pool," Rikki confirmed.

_I think this girl is lying. She is stuttering and speaking fast. _The officer thought.

Rikki bit her lip to keep from saying anything about his thoughts.

"So you know Cleo well. Is there anything that would point her out in a crowd?" the man questioning Lewis asked.

"Um… She has this locket that she never takes off. If it was not on her then something bad happened to her," Lewis said.

"What did it look like?" the officer asked. 

"It was silver, with a blue gem and looked exactly like the ones the other two girls ware," Lewis answered.

"So where would she go to be alone?" the police officer with Ash asked.

"You know, her room," Ash answered.

"What about when she is out side of the house," the officer asked.

Ash hesitated. "I'm… not shore."

The officer nodded. He wrote something down.

"So you said that you where with your uncle," one of the officers with Allen asked. "Why did Emma say that you where with Cleo's dad?"

"Because… I was with Cleo's dad for awhile… but I got a call that my uncle… who lives here…needed me to… help him with a project," Allen said.

When the questioning was over, the officers got together and read through their notes.

"So three suspects are those teens, Ash, Allen, and Rikki," One of the officers said.

"Definitely that Rikki chick. She was stuttering and speaking fast the whole time. That is the sign of lying," the officer who questioned Rikki said.

The other officers nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 7: scared Night and Day

"You can't stop us," Rikki said as she and Emma took a step trod the ocean.

**Chapter 7: Scared Night and Day**

Her Burnett hair blow in the wind as she ran across the deck. She got to the edge and spun around. Her purple skirt twirled as she spun. Now face to face to two men she took one step back.

"You can't go anywhere now. You're trapped," a familiar voice called.

She turned around and looked down, then looked up at the crescent moon. She turned back trod the men. Before anyone could say anything the light from the moon hit her face and shone off her locket. She fell back disappearing into the night.

Emma woke with a fright. She sat up and looked around her dark room. Everything was silent and still. She looked at her clock. It read 3:25.

_Only 3:25. I thought it would be later. _Emma thought.

Emma lied back down. She looked at the sealing. She could not seem to get back to sleep.

Just then she saw something at the end of her bed. A little light sat right in front of her face. Emma stuck her hand out to touch the little light. As she did this it disappeared. Emma shrieked.

"Em, sweetie, are you ok?" her mother said as she and her father entered Emma's room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really," Emma said sitting back up.

"Why'd you scream then," her father asked.

"I guess I just had a nightmare," Emma said.

Rikki sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. Emma ran up to meet her.

"Em, what is wrong. You look terrible," Rikki said.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled.

"That's not what I meant," Rikki said. "I mean you don't look like yourself. You look tired like you didn't get any sleep."

"That's because I didn't get any sleep," Emma said. "I was up all night scared to death."

"Of what?" Rikki asked.

Just as Rikki said that Lewis came up to the girls.

"What are you two doing? Em, you look terrible," Lewis said.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled again.

"No, no, what I meant was you look like you have not had any sleep," Lewis told her.

"I get it," Emma said.

The two girls headed trod the ocean.

"Wow, what are you two doing?" Lewis asked.

"Going to look for Cleo," Rikki answered.

"You two are tired and sacred," Lewis said. "Don't go."

"We need to do this," Emma said.

"You can't stop us," Rikki said as she and Emma took a step trod the ocean.

"Yes I can," Lewis said grabbing Emma by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm not letting you two get heart also," Lewis said. "That is exactly what will happen if you two go."

"Lewis we are big girls. We can take care of ourselves," Rikki said as Emma freed her arm.

With out anymore hesitation both girls ran and dived into the ocean. 


	9. Chapter 8: She's gone

"She's gone! She's gone!" Emma cried running over to the boys.

**Chapter 8: She's Gone**

Cleo sat in the dark room. Two men were out side talking in low voices. Cleo could just barley hear.

"So when is that cousin of yours going to leave you alone with his daughter?" The first man asked.

"Patients my dear. I have a plan that is going to get that evil girl here before you can say why," The second man said.

"Well we know it is her and we have the bait. You said she would not let her friend get hurt," The first man said.

The blond sat still in the dark room. Her head down. A man walked in and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he slapped her on the back. She started to cry.

"You made a fool of me. You hurt me and humiliated me," The man said.

He turned her around and took her by the arm. Then he slapped her across her face leaving a red mark. Her locket fell on the flour and slid under the door.

Emma woke up to complete darkness and silence. She didn't even want to look at the clock. Instead she picked up her phone from her bed side table and dialed Lewis's number. She thought about calling Rikki, but she knew that Rikki would not answer the phone at 4:00am for the Queen of England let alone Emma or even Cleo, now.

"Hello…" Lewis answered half asleep.

"Lewis," Emma cried.

As soon as Lewis heard Emma's voice he went from "In Four min. Mum" to "Lewis McCartney ready for duty."

"Em, what is wrong? Are you ok?" Lewis asked quickly.

"It was this dream," Emma started. "It was about Rikki."

"What was it about? Tell me everything."

Emma told Lewis her enter dream. Still crying, she finished the story off with how scared she was.

"Em, you need to take a deep breath, lie down, and close your eyes, but stay one the phone," Lewis said when she was done.

Emma did as she was told and Lewis talked her to sleep.

The next morning Lewis sat watching Ash get the store ready to open.

"Dude, you should have heard Emma last night. She was freaked," Lewis told Ash.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"She just had a night mare," Lewis said. "That might just happen in real life."

"What?" Ash asked more surprised then when he found out Rikki was a mind reader.

"Forget it. I just don't know what to do," Lewis said watching Ash put fruit away.

"You can still do something," Ash said.

"What?"

"You know… help."

"How?"

"Dude, I'm not your answer man," Ash said. "You should ask Zane."

"Right," Lewis said as Emma ran in to the Juice Net.

"She's gone! She's gone!" Emma cried running over to the boys.

"Who's gone?" Both boys asked looking at Emma.

Zane ran in with a panicked faced and yelled, "Rikki's missing."

"That answered that question," Ash said.


	10. Chapter 9: bouts and lies

"I'm sorry… what?" Rikki asked in a confused tone.

**Chapter 9: Bouts and Lies **

The boys were sitting at Emma's house right outside of Emma's room. Emma was lying in her bed trying to sleep, but sleep was not coming as easily as at night. The only problem is she didn't want to fall asleep at night when something bad could happen in her mind.

"Dude you need to fix this," Ash whispered.

"What? Me? What am I suppose to do?" Lewis asked in a louder voice.

"Keep your voice down for starters," Zane whispered. "Then… I don't know."

Both boys looked trod Lewis. Lewis put his head on Emma's bedroom door and closed his eyes. Zane and Ash did not look away until they heard a scream from behind them. It was Emma.

The boys jumped up and opened Emma's bedroom door faster than she could sit up in bed.

"Where you three sitting right outside my room?" Emma asked.

The boys nodded.

"I don't know what is creepier, my dream or you three," Emma said.

Ash went and sat at the end of Emma's bed. She scooted over to sit closer to him.

"So… what was your dream about?" Lewis asked trying to get to the point.

"A bout," Emma answered quietly. "It was dark there was a bout, in the middle of the ocean, and Cleo stood on the deck. Rikki was behind a man and a boy our age."

"What did the bout look like?" Zane asked.

"Black and white, with windows, it was docked nearer a bigger bout," Emma answered now more awake than before.

Lewis and Ash looked at each other with confused expressions. Zane looked confused but for a different reason.

"That sounds silly. Bouts are docked compared to size," Zane shared.

Lewis and Ash looked at each other then grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her out of the room. Zane followed.

There was a loud slap and a cry. Cleo could hear from the room next to the one she was in.

"Rikki, you are not leaving without paying," Cleo heard.

She fell back ageist the wall just thinking what Barry Rolings would want to do to Rikki. Trying not to cry she stood that way until someone opened the door. She quickly stood at attention.

Rikki was pushed into the room, landing on the flour with her blond locks draped over her swollen face. As soon as the door was closed and locked Rikki pulled herself into a ball, thinking she was alone. Cleo came close to her and gave her a hug, which frightened Rikki until she learned it was Cleo.

"Where are we?" Rikki asked with a lump in her trout.

"I'm not quit shore," Cleo answered in a whisper.

Both girls sat, quiet for a long time. Rikki tried hard to hide most of sadness, but Cleo had come to learn how her friend acted when she was scared or upset.

"We need to get out of here," Rikki said knowing what Barry was planning.

"How? There is no way out of here. I've tried." Cleo said.

"We'll just need to try harder," Rikki said.

"This the bout?" Lewis asked placing Emma in front of a small bout surrounded by cruse ships.

"Yes," Emma answered in a soft voice.

"Weird," Zane said caching up to the others.

"Let's go," Lewis said taking Emma by the arm again.

"Wait, don't you think that might be just bit dangers." Ash pointed out.

Emma and Zane gave Lewis a He's-right look.

"We won't win if we never try. My brother told me that," Lewis shared.

"Older or younger?" Zane asked.

"Older." Lewis answered heading for the bout.

The other followed close behind.

"So where do we look?" Ash asked.

"I'm not shore. Ask Emma," Lewis said.

"Why me? I'm the one who voted don't go on the creepy ship, but I was sadly out voted," Emma said.

"There are only four people here. It was a tie," Zane pointed out. "And if one of us goes on I guess we all do." He looked at Lewis.

They stood there in a circle for a minute. No one spoke.

Just then Ash broke the silence with, "I think we aren't on land anymore."

Everyone watched as the bout slowly left the dock. Then Everyone looked at Lewis.


	11. Chapter 10:finding something good

"I think Emma and Ash are out side the door," Cleo said softly.

"Why do you think that?" Rikki asked.

Chapter 10: Finding Something Good 

"Thanks a lot, Lewis. Now we're stuck," Ash said.

"What are we going to do now, oh Mr. Plan Man?" Zane asked.

"I'm working on that," Lewis confessed.

The four teens stood on the deck. They looked around.

"Well we're here, let's look for the girls," Emma suggested.

Lewis nodded and said, "Yeah, and we will spilt up. Emma and Ash go down that door, while Zane and I look through that door," He pointed to two doors across from each other. "Then we'll meet back here."

Then he and Zane went through one of the doors leaving Emma and Ash standing on the deck alone. They gave each other week smiles and headed through the other door.

Cleo and Rikki

"This is terrible. Berry is going to do something really bad to get back for me ratting him out to the police," Rikki told Cleo.

"How do you know?" Cleo asked in a soft voice.

"I…" Rikki almost told her the truth till she remembered what Emma said and reconsidered. "He told me he was. He said…"

"Shhhh, I hear something," Cleo interrupted.

"I'm sorry… what?" Rikki asked in a confused tone.

"I think Emma and Ash are out side the door," Cleo said softly.

"Why do you think that?" Rikki asked.

"I can her them," Cleo said.

"How, the wall is like… sound proof?" Rikki asked.

Just then Allen came in through the door hitting Cleo, who was sitting right in front of the door, in the head.

"Oh, sorry, well I'm taking Cleo now," he said taking Cleo by the arm and guiding her out.

Rikki sat still wondering what her friend meant by "She heard them." Then she remembered what Berry had thought earlier when she was with him.

Ash and Emma same time

Emma and Ash stood in an empty hall.

"What is this place?" Ash asked in a soft voice.

Emma didn't answer. She stared at something at the end of the hall. It was the same little white light that was at the end of her bed. This time, though, the light was moving toward her. Ash could not see it.

"Emma, you ok?" he asked, freaked out by her look.

Just then they both heard a noise that broke Em out of her trance.

"What was that?" She asked Ash.

"I think someone is coming," Ash said.

They looked around for somewhere to hide. They ended up running back to the door they had just entered from.

"That was close," Emma said.

"What were you looking at earlier," Ash asked.

"You didn't see it! It was right there, a little white light," Emma answered.

Ash looked at Emma. Then he placed his ear to the door. He smiled. "I think who ever it was is gone," he said.

Ash and Emma reentered the hall and walked down to the first door they saw. They open the door to see something they never thought they would.


	12. Chapter 11: B's plan L's plan

"Something is not right with Cleo, oh and she might die, or at least get hurt," Rikki told the boys.

Chapter 11: Berry's Plan, Lewis Plan and Cleo's Plan 

"Lewis, where on earth do you think we are?" Zane asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I mean this place just looks like an empty hallway, no doors, no exits, no nothing," Lewis said as the two of them walked through the empty hall to nowhere.

"Maybe we should turn back now," Zane suggested.

"Wait, I think I see a door up ahead," Lewis said.

The boys ran up to the door and tried it. To their luck it was open. Un to their luck it was empty just like the hall. Lewis went in anyway. Zane followed.

"There's nothing here. Now I say we should defiantly just go back," Zane said, but Lewis kept going into the room.

Just then Lewis stepped on something which opened a secret door. He looked inside then looked back at Zane and said, "Nothing here, huh,"

The boys walked into the room and saw someone they wished they hadn't.

Emma and Ash

Emma and Ash stared at their friend in tears on the floor of the, other then, empty room. Like when she first came in, Rikki had not noticed that anyone had been in the room and she thought she was alone, until Emma said, "Rikki! You're ok."

Rikki spun around to see her best friend and her boyfriend standing at the open door. She jumped up and actually rapped Emma in a bigger hug than Cleo had rapped her in only minutes before. Emma didn't even find the hug strange. She just went along with it.

"Em, he's going to do something bad," Rikki said to her friends.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Berry to Cleo," Rikki answered.

"What's he going to do? Is he going to hurt her?" Emma asked concerned for Cleo's well being.

"He's planning on taking her to the deck and just when we are nearer rocks, push her off the side, so she'll hit her head, and…" Rikki said not being able to finish her sentence. "He's also making sure that I'm watching so that it will hurt me more then it hurt him to go to jail. As if this little stunt won't put him in jail just for kidnapping, he has to kill too."

"This is worse then I thought," Emma said.

"And he just told you his plan?" Ash asked now shutting the door.

Rikki and Emma gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. Then they went strait back into their conversation with Emma saying, "That must have been what my dream was, you, Cleo, Berry, and some other kid on the boat deck right before he pushed Cleo."

"I think the other kid was Allen, or should I say Cleo's nutty old friend," Rikki told them.

"You mean Lewis was right, Allen was bad news," Ash said.

"I guess, he did just take Cleo before you two came in," She said.

"That's bad," Emma said.

Lewis and Zane 

"Who are you two?" Berry asked the boys.

"Well I'm Zane and this is Lewis," Zane said.

Lewis gave Zane a look that said he was not impressed.

Just then from another door, Allen pulled Cleo into the room. She had her hair pulled over her face, but you could still tell she was crying from the pain in her arm. Lewis just melted to see his girlfriend in pain.

"Oh you don't like me hurting her," Allen said pulling Cleo up so she could see Lewis and he could see her. "That just makes me want to hurt her more."

"Drop the girl. Then take our friends to the room with our other guest," Berry said pushing the boys to Allen.

Allen took both boys by one arm. He was pretty strong for just a 17-year-old boy. Allen pulled the two boys through a hall till they came to another door. He opened it and with out even looking inside, pushed both boys in and shut it again.

Lewis and Zane had now come face to face with Rikki, Emma, and Ash. No one tried to move or say anything. They all just stood there, glad that no one was hurt.

Then Lewis said, "Well I can guess what you two fond. Guess what we fond?"

"Berry Rolings, Allen, Cleo," Rikki guessed.

"All three," Zane said moving closer to Rikki, "and a secret room. Oh and they were hurting Cleo. So we need to save her right now."

"There's one more thing," Rikki said.

"What?" The other four asked in unison.

"Something is not right with Cleo, oh and she might die, or at least get hurt," Rikki told the boys.


	13. Chapter 12: Cleo's escape

"Cleo!" Lewis shouted.

"No, it's ok." Emma said.

Chapter 12: Cleo's Escape

Berry held Cleo tight by her wrist. She wasn't crying but was secants away. He kept her arm hung above her head so that it hurt.

"You covetable, sweetie? I know, I know, it hurts. I'm glad. It's almost time for my plan to go into action. Allen will now take you to the deck. I'm getting your selfish, greedy little friend. Rikki, isn't it? She's quite the character. I think she will love to watch your death. It will just crush her." Berry gave Cleo a creepy smile. He pressed a button.

Allen walked in and took Cleo by the other arm. Berry let go. Allen started to drag Cleo out the door and up to the deck. He struggled to keep her arm above her head, like Berry. There was only one person who had ever beaten him at a fright, and Cleo was that person. Allen didn't know how long it would take before she got free. Strangely she was not even squirming.

"You don't even want to try to get free. I would think that you of all people would at least try to get free. Because you are the only person who has ever gotten free from me before," Allen said.

"I'm not going to make this harder then it has to be for you. I'm giving up," Cleo told him.

"I don't believe you," Allen said.

Cleo smiled a small plan like smile then said, "Smart boy. You still remember what I did to you years before." Cleo pulled her arm away from Allen's grip like she was taking her arm out of a jacket that was too big for her.

"I knew you would try to escape," Allen said trying to get a grip on Cleo's arm.

Cleo put up her hand and created a wind so strong that it knocked Allen down like he was a sheet of paper being blown away. She then started down the hall to the door yet in sight.

The others 

Berry opened the door to the room Rikki, Lewis and Zane were in to see two other teens he did not know.

"Who are you two?" Berry asked Emma and Ash.

"Well I'm Ash and this is Emma," Ash told Berry.

Everyone gave him a stern what-are-you-doing look. Berry gave a smile then said, "More audience members for the show. This is wonderful. Now come on, it's almost time."

The teens followed him out the door and down the hall when they got to the deck they saw Cleo running from Allen.

"What are you doing? Catch her now!" Berry yelled to Allen.

"I can't. She to fast and to strong for me," Allen mumbled still chasing Cleo around the deck.

Cleo looked up. The crescent moon was shining bight in the sky. It was about 10pm. Cleo looked from Allen to Berry to her friends.

"Allen, get that girl. She can't be stronger and faster then you. She's just a 17-year-old girl. You're a boy with karate training, and a personal trainer," Berry called out to Allen.

The five other teens looked at the boy who had stopped chasing Cleo. He was not happy.

"Cleo's the one girl who can get passed me. Always could," Allen said.

Cleo, who was now standing next to her friends, gave Allen a week smile.

"She's right there. Just get her, you useless boy," Berry yelled.

Allen move slowly toward Cleo. She stepped closer to the edge of the boat.

"You can't go anywhere now. You're trapped," Allen called.

Emma gasped. She could not believe her ears. She knew what was going to happen next.

Cleo looked behind her, up at the crescent moon then back at her friends.

"She'll be ok," Emma heard.

She spun around, but the only thing she saw was the little white light. Emma looked back at Cleo, who just fell back off the boat.

"Cleo!" Lewis shouted.

"No, it's ok." Emma said.

"I'm Gracie's ghost. You can trust me," the white light told Emma. Emma smiled believing what a light was telling her. She thought, everything was nuts that this was no different.

Rikki smiled knowing what Emma was thinking and agreeing.

"That girl is nuts. Why in the world did she fall back like that? It's like she knew she wouldn't get hurt," Allen said. "She also can't swim. So even if she didn't hit her head she would drown."

"You apparently don't know Cleo as well as you think you do. She will be fine. I know so," Zane said smiling at Rikki.

The teens smiled back at Berry and Allen, who were even more confused with what they were saying then what Cleo had just done. _I'm in big trouble _Allen thought.

"Yes you are," Rikki told him. 


	14. Chapter 13:the police

"This is the police! Come across the bridge with your hands up."

Chapter 13: The Police 

As soon as Cleo fell back, she did a flip, and landed in the water head first. The water came over her body and her legs transformed into her tail. She came up and looked up at the top of the boat. Everyone was in some mad rush. It wasn't long till everyone was out of sight. She then swam off towered the shore. It took her awhile to realize how far off shore she really was.

When she got to the closest shore, she dried off and tried to figure out where she was. It turned out to be the beach nearer the school. Not to Cleo's luck, the school was empty. The janitors were even gone, and they are always there. Cleo had to run the rest of the way to the police station. She had to get the police on the seen on the boat before Allen or Berry did something bad to her friends.

On the boat 

"Get the kids put away, NOW," Berry told Allen.

Allen took Zane and Lewis's arms with on hand. Then with the other he took Ash and Emma. Rikki dodged his grab and fell to the grand in front of Berry. He took Rikki by the shoulders and said, "We'll keep this one here."

Rikki struggled to get free but was stuck in his grasp.

Emma pulled on her arm, trying to get free. Allen kept his grasp tight. Zane and Lewis, knowing how tight Allen's grasp was, didn't struggle. Emma twisted her arm and pulled it out of Allen's grasp. Allen's grasp on Ash loosened as Emma got free, so Ash could get free too.

"What the… how did you do that?" Allen asked.

"I guess I've had lessons with Cleo," Emma said.

Allen, who was now standing next to the edge of the boat in a puddle, dropped his grip on the other two boys to get Emma back in his arms. But before he could move, Emma stuck out her hand and froze the water to Allen's feet so he could not move. Zane and Lewis backed away from Allen as quick as they could.

"What is going on?" Allen asked. "First Cleo and the wind, now this, I don't like it what ever it is."

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Lewis asked.

"Berry offered to pay me… a lot," Allen answered.

"Same way he got Rikki," Emma pointed out.

"You didn't think I wanted to kidnap my old friend. At first I didn't even know I was doing something wrong. I just thought I was doing a little work for him. You know, getting clients… who happen to be 17. I need the money for my dad."

The teens gave each other a look that said they were sorry for him.

Cleo

Cleo ran into the police station. Everyone there dropped what they were doing as soon as the missing girl entered the room. She was out of breath and could not speak. One of the officers got her some water so she could catch her breath.

"He's got them on a boat in the middle of the ocean," Cleo said as soon as she could.

"Who's got who?" the officer asked.

"This mans got Rikki," She answered.

"You mean that other girl?" another officer asked.

Cleo nodded and added, "And my other friends."

"Your other friend has her or he has your other friends?" asked the officer.

"Both," Cleo answered. "My friend has my other friends."

The officers motioned for Cleo to follow them to the police boat. Then they started out.

On the boat 

"So, Mrs. Rikki Chadwick, you remember me?" Berry asked.

"How could I forget you? You were the one that strung me along, into getting wild fish, and then sold them off the peer. That is a hard man to forget," Rikki told him.

"You even remember what I did, but do you remember what you did?" Berry asked taking a strong grip on Rikki's arm.

"Of course I remember what I did. I don't normally forget things that easily, especially things I do for good reasons," Rikki told him with a smile.

He took a stronger grip and asked, "Why you still smilen', I'm gonna toss you over board," Berry told her, even though she already knew his plan for her.

She slid from her standing position to sitting on the floor. This pulled Berry with her. Then she twisted and pulled on her arm, to get free. Once she was free, she jumped up and faced Berry with her hand stuck out in his face.

"Look, sweet heart, I told you not to go and do something stupid."

"And I told you, don't call me sweet heart. I am not, or will ever be, your sweet heart."

Berry looked at her and laughed. Then he stepped closer. Rikki started to crunch her hand into a fist. Berry started to sweat. Still he walked closer. The closer he got the more in a fist Rikki's hand became, and the hotter Berry became. Still he kept walking. As soon as he touched her his hand burned so much he quickly let her go and started to yell. Rikki took the moment to run and find the others. Just as she found them standing next to Allen, who was still frozen to the deck, she saw a boat in the distance. Then they all heard, "This is the police! Come across the bridge with your hands up."

The kids looked up to see a police boat right next to Berry's boat. There were two police officers and Cleo standing on the dock. Allen was in shook.

Back on shore 

Cleo sat in the police station in front of Allen, whose feet were defrosting from Emma's little freezing incident. Berry sat next to Allen, hands in handcuffs and in ice water. Rikki and Emma were sitting in the back of the room. The boys were standing next to them.

Just then the police came in with Cleo's dad and little sister. He did not look happy to see Allen, but hen he saw Cleo was fine he felt a little better.

"Allen, why in the world would you do this, kidnap my daughter and her friend. I told your dad that I was going to keep you safe. This is not what I meant when I said safe," Cleo's dad told Allen.

Allen looked upset. He looked down at the floor. Emma did not like the way he was getting lectured. She knew he didn't think he was doing anything wrong. So she cut in with, "It wasn't all his fault."

"Em, what are you doing?" Rikki asked in a whisper.

"He was kind of rapped into it, like Rikki was about a year ago. He did not know this man was a crook when he accepted the job," Emma told everyone.

The police looked over at Allen and asked, "Is this true?"

Allen nodded and said, "He offered to pay me almost a hundred dollars."

"Did the same thing to me. Where he say he worked the marine park, or somewhere else?" Rikki asked.

"Said he worked for some big cooperation, also said that it was a serious company and was willing to pay a lot."

Rikki nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, I guess Allen is off the hook, but I'll have a lot of questioning for you, Mr. Berry Rolings, if that is your real name," The police officer said.

"It's not," Rikki pointed out.

Lewis, Emma, and Cleo nodded in agreement. The police gave a nod and told them that they were free to go. When they stepped out into the lobby, Rikki's dad was waiting for her, as well as Emma's family, Lewis's family, Ash's family, and Zane's dad. All the teens went home and it was a happy ending, until the next mermaid adventure.


End file.
